In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 5
by KiLLerKin
Summary: The Akatsuki have a party and a start of another mission for Amaya , Hidan and Kakuzu. What's going to happen? Rated M for Language x3


[Amaya's Point of View]

You ran into the kitchen and you saw Deidara putting the food away.

"Dei-dei-Kun. Two things. One, where's the chocolate coins?"

"Over there." He said pointing to them. You picked them up.

"Two. I need you to buy some Alcohol Beverages."

"Why?"

"We're having a party" You said happily.

"Sweet. I'll go after I'm done putting this stuff away."

"Okay. I'll tell everyone." You said and walked out of the kitchen. You made your way to Kakuzu's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Me~~~" You heard him sigh.

"Okay Amaya come in." You walked it holding the chocolate behind your back. "What do you want?" You smiled.

"I got you something~" He looked at you annoyed.

"What?" You tossed him the chocolate coins. He sighed. "Don't you like it!" You asked all sad.

"Ummm Sure. Is that all you wanted?"

"Oh yeah. We're having a party tonight. At like 11 PM"

"Okay. I'll make sure not to go."

"Awwww Why not."

"No point to a party."

"You're no fun Kakuzu. I'll make Hidan go." You left. You crossed your arms and walked to Hidan's room. You didn't knock you just walked in. Hidan was lying on his bed and he looked up at you.

"What the hell do you want bitch?"

"I WAS going to invite you to a party but never mind asshole." You said and turned around crossing your arms.

"A Party? I Take it back. You're not a bitch." You turned your head to face him.

"Well, Okay. BUT you have to clean my room tomorrow." He looked at you and sighed.

"Fine I'll clean your fu*king room." You turned and smiled big.

"Alrighty. It's tonight at 11PM." *^^* You left the room and then told everyone else in the base then went to the leaders office.

"Leader~~ Are you sure you don't wanna go?" you asked. He sighed.

"I'll think about it. Let me finish my work."

"Okay." You left and walked into the living room. Right when you walked in Deidra walked in with a bunch of bags. You looked at him.

"Is that the yummyness?" You asked all happy.

"If you mean the beer and stuff, then yes."

"Sweetness." You said and took a bag. You looked and there was Jack Dans. In it. "Awesome." You took it and put it in the fridge.

"Aren't you gonna take the other like ten bags?"

"Nope" *^^* You said and walked past him. You heard him sigh.

[Deidara's Point of View]

You sighed and walked into the Kitchen and put all the drinks in there.

"She has you whipped Deidara." You looked back to see Kisame. "You two aren't even going out." You growled.

"Shut up Kisame. You don't know what you're talking about."

"So you two are going out?" He asked.

"No. We're just friends."

"Sure. That's why you let her boss the shit out of you right?" He laughed at bit. "You two act like a married couple. Face it Deidara. It's obvious." You sighed.

"Oh Well. She doesn't know I Like her so just let it go."

"Yeah. That's all you can do. Plus she has a past with that Uzumaki kid."

"She dose?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? She talks about him a lot if you notice."

"She doesn't talk about him near me." You told him.

"Maybe she dose like you and is waiting for you to make the first move?"

"I don't know. I'm not good with this stuff." You sighed. "Well I'm going to help her set up."

"Alright. If you're lucky she'll get drunk." Kisame said and winked.

"You're sick Kisame." You said and walked into the living room. Amaya was trying to hang a disco ball from the 50 foot ceiling. "You're not going to reach that you know." She looked back at you.

"Deidei-Kun Help me." She said bouncing on the couch trying to get to the top. You laughed a bit. You walked over to her and grabbed her. She squeaked.

"Hey Buddy. Watch it." She said with a blush on her face. You laughed and put her on the ground.

"Just get Kakuzu to do it." You said.

" . . . Oh yeah." She said and looked blankly at you. She started to his room. "KAKUZU!!!!!" She shouted as she ran down the hall. You laughed and sat on the couch. You looked around and saw a bunch of streamers and un blown balloons on the floor. 'Where the hell did she get these?' You wondered. You got up and picked up a bag or red and black balloons and started to blow them up.

"I'm back Deidei!" Amaya shouted and jumped over the couch and you landing on the balloons. She popped half of them. You sighed. "Oh my god! Sorry Deidei!" She huggled you. You blushed a bit.

"It's fine. Did you get Kakuzu?"

"Yeah! He'll be out when he's done counting the moneies." She said.

"Alright."

"I'll help you blow up the balloons!" She grabbed a bag and started blowing up the balloons too. After a while they were all done. The floor was filled with Balloons. You couldn't see the floor at all.

"What do you want Amaya?" Kakuzu asked. She jumped up off the ground and ran over to him with the disco ball in her hands.

"This Go up there." She said pointing to the ceiling. He sighed and extended his hand up and hooked it on the ceiling. "Yay. Thanks Kakuzu." He nodded and walked away.

"Now what do we need to do?" You asked her. She looked at you.

"I don't know. Just finish setting up I guess." She said."Alright."

"Okay Deidei. She said and got up. I need to find something to wear. I'll see you at 11." She said and walked away.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You walked into your room looking through your closet. You had nothing to really wear. You sighed. 'I need clothes' you thought to yourself. You started rooting through all your old-ish clothes. You picked something out. You looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30. 'I still have time.' You thought and quickly changed into a black spaghetti strap tank top and a cute gray, white and black plaid mini skirt.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. 'I guess it looks okay.' You thought. You shrugged not really caring at the point in time and walked to the living room. Just about everyone was there drinking already. You ran over to deidei who had a drink in his hand and was talking to Hidan.

"Deidei Look over there!" You said pointing the other way.

"Huh?" He asked looking where you pointed. You took his drink and giggled. Hidan rolled his eyes at you. Deidara looked at you.

"Hey. You're to young to drink that."

"I WAS to young to join Akatsuki but look. I'm here." You said and took a sip of the drink. You shivered a bit. "Eww. This tastes bad." You said.

"See now give it back."

"No. It's mine now." You said and drank more of it. Deidara sighed.

"You're going to get drunk."

"Nu-uh. I won't."

"You're small. It'll affect you fast." You shrugged and drank more walking over to Kakuzu who actually went.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to come."

"How couldn't I. It's in the living room." *-.-*

"That's true." He looked at your hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"GAh. Not you too. If I'm old enough to be in the Akatsuki I'm old enough to drink."

"Whatever you say. Just watch out for Hidan."

"I forgot about him. He's a creepy rapist." Kakuzu sighed and walked out of the living room back to his room. You watched him and sighed. You walked back to Deidei who was now sitting on the couch. You plopped next to him. He looked at you.

"What?" He asked you.

"Nothing. Let's sing." *:D* You said all happy. He sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." You said and grabbed his arm. You pulled him up to the karaoke machine.

"Here" You said and handed him a drink. You ran over and put a CD in the karaoke machine and hit play. The melody for "Anything you can do" Started to play.

"Oh god. Not this song." He complained.

"Shut up and sing." You said. "~anything you can do I can do better then you~" You started.

"Ha!" He said. You both started to do the movements and sang perfectly to the song. (If you don't know that song OMG D: Go look it up on youtube) Soon about a minute into the song everyone was crowded around you two. Some of them were laughing at Deidara and the rest of them were surprised you could hold that long note and sing that well.

"Come on Deidara! Another one!" A Half drunken Hidan screamed. You laughed.

"Yeah Deidei Sing one yourself." He sighed. "Drink more then sing." You giggled.

"No thanks. I'll sing on my own." He said and took the mic from you tossing the one he had on the floor.

"I get to pick the song!" You shouted and put a CD in the karaoke machine. The song was Out of Control by Hoobastank. You got off the stage and watched him. He had a really great singing voice. You could everyone was surprised. You saw him take sips of his drink in-between the verses. He finished and got off the stage.

"You happy Amaya?" He asked a little annoyed. You nodded happily. Then Kisame went up to sing. You walked over and got another drink. You were starting to get a bit buzzed and you liked it.

"Deidei. Get me another Jack please." You said shaking your empty bottle. He sighed and tossed you another.

"You're going to get drunk. And I'll have to take care of you."

"No. I won't. I drank a few already and I'm only getting buzzed." You said a-matter-a-factly.

"Whatever you say." You said taking more of the drink. About an hour later the guy were all buzzed or drunk and you could tell.

"Amaya! Why don't you sing us a song and do us a little dance! *Hic*" Hidan shouted from the mic. You looked up at him from where you were laying on the couch.

"Why not." You said and got up walking to the Mic. You grabbed it out of Hidan's hand and he put a CD in. Sextasy by East Clubbers Started to play. You loved this song and knew all the works and the dance thing. (Watch video on youtube if you don't know it. It's an awesome song. )

[Deidara's Point of View]

You looked over at Amaya who was singing and dancing. You blushed when you saw her. You never saw her dance like that. She was getting all into the music. You could tell all the guy's loved this. It kind of pissed you off. On top of that Hidan was throwing money at her. You sighed when the song was over but the CD kept playing and she kept dancing. It was about 3 in the morning and she was still fully hyper. She just kept on dancing. After an hour the party started to wind down. Amaya stumbled over to you and looked at you.

"What?" She went to walk forward and passed out. You sighed. "Won't get drunk huh?" You asked her out loud even though you knew she couldn't hear you. You picked her up and walked her to her room. You laid her down on her bed but she wouldn't let get of you. You sighed and lay down near her.

Now you'd have to deal with her hangover later. You sighed.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You woke up but, not opening your eyes. Your head was pounding and your stomach was uneasy. You felt heat from next to you so you nuzzled closer to it. Then you opened your eyes. You looked up to see a sleeping Deidara and you were holding onto his arm. You went to sit up but you just fell back down and re-nuzzled your head into his arm. Your head hurt so much.

[Deidara's Point of View]

You woke up and looked down to see Amaya's face in your arm.

"You awake?" You asked softly. You felt her nod against your arm. You smiled. "You need anything?" She picked up her head and looked up at you. You cocked your head a little. She opened her mouth to say something but ran out of the room. You followed her as she ran into the bathroom crouching by the toilet.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You felt a burning in your throat as you opened your mouth over the toilet. You began to tear up and you felt Deidara pull back your hair and sigh. You started to cry not just because of yesterday's whisky coming back up along with your dinner but having Deidara see you like this. After you were finished you flushed it and stood up still a bit wobbly and made your way to the sink. You brushed your teeth and while you were doing so looked at Deidara. She looked upset but still worried. You looked away and finished brushing your teeth. You turned toward him not making eye contact and walked into his arms.

"I'm sorry Dei-dei-Kun . . ." You said softly.

"Mhmm." He replied sounding a bit pissed off.

"I really am. . . I never wanted you to see me like this."

"I know. It's okay. I just hope this teaches you not to drink that much again." He said looking down at you. You nodded. He smiled. "That's good."

~*~ Later ~*~

You were walking down the hall to the kitchen when Hidan grabbed you by the arm and started to drag you to the leader's office.

"Hidan what are you doing?" * *

"Leader wants us to go on another mission."

~*~ Later Later ~*~

You, Kakuzu and Hidan were all sitting near each other. You looked up and the girl whom Hidan had killed and put on a rock for his god. The girl had the two tailed cat inside her. You sighed. You heard the earth tremble a bit and looked over. Zetsu popped out of the ground.

"Hi Zetsu-San." *:D* You said waving at him hyperly glad that the silence was over with. He looked at you and then at Hidan and Kakuzu.

**"I see you've finished the job. And that ridiculously long sacrifice ceremony."** Hidan Growled.

"You all piss me off to no end! Friggin' atheist cocksuckers!"

_"When you're sad and alone,_** the only one you can truly depend on is yourself."**

"No, not quite." Kakuzu said. "I say the only thing you can believe in is money."

"There it is!" Shouted Hidan. "Seriously, your damn side jobs are why it's taking us so long to find our Jinchuuriki!"

"I only partnered with you because I figured I could make money off your religion." Kakuzu told him. Looking up. "Besides, I also have to manage Akatsuki's finances. Put yourself in my shoes for a moment." You sat and watched them all argue.

_"Money is important._** Not as important as getting the next one. I'll take the Two-Tails."**Zetsu said looking at the girl hanging on the rock. You watched as he got her down and disappeared. You got up and dusted off.

"Are we going now? We've been sitting here for a long time." You said getting really bored.

"I hate to say it but she's right. Let's get going." Kakuzu said standing and started walking. You followed him and Hidan followed you. You could hear Hidan mumbling random curse words at you both.

"How deep in the mountains is this Friggin' place?" Hidan asked annoyed.

"It's only a bit further." Kakuzu answered him. You skipped up to where Kakuzu was and looked at the map he was holding.

"Are we going there?" You asked pointing to the spot that was blocked in. He nodded. You could hear Hidan complaining behind you. You looked up too see more stairs.

"You gotta be kidding me?! More stairs?!" Hidan said aggravated. "There's no way in hell that the Jinchuuriki's Way out here. I'm getting really pissed off here."

"Like I give a rat's ass about you?" Kakuzu said. You laughed a bit. They argued like an old married couple. "If you keep whining like a little baby, I will Kill you."

"Yeah yeah. Like you can pull that off Kakuzu?" Hidan said. Kakuzu ignored him and started walking. "Inconsiderate prick." You heard Hidan were walking in-between them which wasn't the best idea. They kept on snapping at each other.

When you got to the top of the Stairs you came to a large Iron door.

"Is this the Temple?" You asked Kakuzu.

"Dunno." He replied. "But this isn't your typical temple. It's very likely he's here." You all walked closer to the gate and Kakuzu brought his arm back and punched down the iron gate. It made a loud sound and everyone inside the temple came running out.

"Doesn't look like anyone here'd be interested in converting to Jashin. Not a soul in sight!" Hidan shouted over the ruckus. You all made your way into the temple. Some of the monks started to run already and some you guessed were going to tell the priest.

"I don't want you to fight." Kakuzu said to you quietly.

"What? Why the hell not? That's why I'm here." You retorted.

"I just don't want you to. Unlike us you can die."

"So?!" You shouted at him turning to face him. He looked at you. "You've never seen my fight." He sighed.

"She's right you know. I think we should let her help us." Hidan said. "I mean she's our partner now." Kakuzu sighed again.

"Fine. Just be careful." You looked at him and so did Hidan. Hidan looked more shocked then you.

"How come you don't say nice things like that to me?" Hidan asked him.

"Because you're an ass. Her I can deal with." You smiled and looked over as the priest walked out of the temple.

"Looks like we've got another wannabe hero on our hands." Hidan said.

"He doesn't look the part." Kakuzu replied." Our hit list say's there's a 30,000,000 ryou bounty on his head."

"Don't tell me we're after this guy for money. Killing a priest is like a one way ticket to hell."

"Even hell runs on money. I'll be fine." You all looked at the priest as he walked closer to you.

"I don't know what you want here but leave now!" The priest yelled.

"What? You don't want unnecessary casualties? Well, Shit like that don't fly with my religion." Hidan said pulling out his scythe. Kakuzu was babbling about the priest for a little. "So what? He's tough or something?" Hidan asked with a smirk. You weren't really paying attention to them. You were watching the monk. He seemed to be eyeing you the most.

"Don't get lazy Hidan. You'll die." Kakuzu warned.

"Like that's even possible, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked as he charged at the priest. You and Kakuzu also started to charge. You were watching the monk carefully.

"Amaya." Kakuzu said. You looked over at him. He just looked at you. "You activated your Sharingan?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to." You said as you looked forward at the priest. There was this glowing angel behind him. AS Kakuzu went to attack him all these red fist's started flying out. You were able to doge them with help from your Sharingan and kicked him in the chin and back flipped to where Kakuzu and now Hidan were laying after getting hit with the red fist's. The priest looked at you.

"Do not worry. I will give them a funeral." He said. You growled and went to charge at him again but you felt a hand wrap around your ankle and you fell. You quickly got up and glared at Kakuzu.

"Like I'd let myself get buried by some other religion. Lord Jashin would smite me. Now I'm pissed. Yo, this fucker's not a Jinchuuriki right? Meaning I can follow the scriptures here?" Hidan asked Kakuzu.

"Do as you like Hidan. Just try to make it recognizable that it's him. That's a big bounty on him." Kakuzu replied.

"People shouldn't be in the business of trading live for money, asshole." Hidan said and Kakuzu stood up. "Kakuzu stay out of this! I'm going to slaughter him!" Hidan charged at the priest again. You just stood there with Kakuzu watching.

"I am Chiriku of the Fire Temple and I will not lose to the likes of you!" He put his hands together. "Reigou Senjusatsu!" He shouted. You watched as Hidan and the Priest killed each other. As the smoke cleared you saw that Hidan was already performing his ritual. You looked around at the now demolished Temple. You sighed knowing that most if not all of the monks were dead.

"Looks like the Jinchuuriki wasn't here." Hidan said a bit quietly. "We'll hit the next spot after I finish praying."

"No. We Need to exchange that corpse for the money." You said.

"Thank you Amaya." Kakuzu said picking up the priest's corpse and putting it on his back. "Money comes first."

"Seriously Can I beat the shit out of you someday? Just once?" Hidan asked. "Anyways, Let's get going."

"The Fire Country is huge. We can take our time." Kakuzu said and started to walk away.

"See? You're the reason we're always late!" Hidan shouted. You laughed and yanked the spear that was going throw Hidan's chest. "OWW! Fuck Amaya that hurt!" You laughed and ran to catch up with Kakuzu. "Hey! Wait up!" You shouted from behind him.

You looked at Kakuzu and he looked at you.

"You never deactivated your Sharingan Amaya." He said to you.

"I didn't?" You asked. He shook his head. "Grrrrrr." You closed your eyes and tried to deactivate it.

"Okay. Just be careful. You'll end up like Itachi." He told you.

"Thanks for waiting assholes!" You both heard Hidan shout.

"I'm going to be blind!" *D:* You shouted. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and kept walking.


End file.
